The day I remembered
by Pickle Daisy
Summary: What happens when a girl named Abby dies in a battle saving her father, she goes for rebirth in the Stix. But when she turns 12, she remembers EVERYTHING about her old life. And now, prometheus is the bad guy. It's time for war. And he wants to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my 3rd fanfic.... And i'm putting a little twist on it. I'm sick of everyone saying, **

**when So and so finds out he/she's a half-blood, her life's been turned upside down! **

**Or,**

**Then, so and so discovers she's a demigod, and she goes on a quest to find out her true destiny.**

**Or, my personal least favorite,**

**so and so never really fit in with everyone else, then, she finds out she's a demigod! Half Human, half Greek god, and she goes on a quest to find her ultimate true purpose in life. **

**So really, I'm going to write my own. A different story. A TRUE story about a girl named Abigail Veene, who all her life has been a half blood,a powerful one too, and never anything else. But when she dies in a battle one day, saving her father, Hades, she goes for rebirth. For some reason, the day she turned 12, she remembers everything about her old life. Abigail, now named Izabella, decides she's going to go and find camp half-blood, searching for a friend who tried to save Abigail's life, and failed. **

**So? Seem good? I think so. Oh, this is a preview of what's coming. Leave a review if...**

**A) You think the idea is good**

**B) You're sick of people saying what I wrote above.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here, the fanfic. Rebellion against destiny! Lol. Anyway, 3rd fanfic. not much to say right now. Here I go.**

PROLOUGE

The day I died. The worst day EVER. Camp Half-blood was invaded by an escaped Titan, Prometheus. The Gods had to come to save the Half- Blood's sanctuary. It was a rainy day, and I was in the middle of archery practice when the first warriors came. They came right through the magical barriers, and killed several half-bloods at once. It was horrible. Prometheus himself was literally carried onto the battlefield. Demi-gods came swarming from everywhere, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I aimed my arrow straight at a line of warriors. It shot straight through them, instantly killing about ten. After about three hours of vicious fighting, my internal death meter told me that at least fifty campers had died, and five were on their way unless they got some _serious _help pretty soon. Then, help arrived. The Gods appeared in a puff a smoke. Artemis killed sixteen quickly. Zeus exterminated thirteen with a lightning bolt, and Poseidon just kept throwing water at them and drowning row after row. My father, Hades, was sitting on a rock while his dead warriors fought with the enemy. I scanned the field, and I heard a twig snap behind me, and cursing. I whipped around, slashing with my sword. An entire wave of monsters disintegrated. I allowed myself a slim smile. Our odds of winning were next to nothing, but the legendary Percy Jackson saved NY from the same thing for like, a week. I steeled myself and charged at the wave of monsters. I killed half a wave, and I heard a voice in my head.

_Save you're father!_

I glanced up, and saw Artemis staring at me intently, while fighting three different monsters with her hunting knives. I glanced at Hades, and saw Prometheus himself sneaking up behind him. I abandoned my fight, and rocketed toward him. I saw Prometheus lifting up a sword, and Hades sleek concentration as he sent silent messages to his warriors. I felt nothing but grim determination as I put myself between my father and the Titan. I didn't want to die, but I knew I had to, there was no other way. I felt very little pain as the knife made contact with my back. I hurtled about ten feet because of my speed, even though my feet had stopped moving. I hit the ground with an impossible impact, and I sat laying there, broken, in the pouring rain, with a knife sticking out of my back. Prometheus's face showed nothing but shock, my fathers nothing but sad pride and surprise. Prometheus' warriors seemed to halt as my father came toward me. He knelt beside me, and took the knife out of my back gently. Prometheus looked strangely happy, and I hated him for that.

"Abigail... What did he do to you?" My father asked.

"Nothing," I choked out, my back now pouring blood. "I saw him sneaking up on you and I put myself between you and him. The knife went through my back."

"Abigail, no!"

"Yeah, dad. Um, I could use an Apollo camper."

"APOLLO!"

Apollo himself came toward me through the rain. He looked me over.

"I'm sorry man, there's nothing I can do." Apollo said softly.

"It can't be." Hades said. A tear was in his brown eye. Hades didn't have many children, but with the few he _did, _he cared for deeply.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm you're daughter. I'm not afraid of death. I know what's coming." As if on cue, I felt like I was falling, falling falling into a black hole.

"Abigail! I won't, you can't..." He trailed off.

"Dad, chill. I'm not scared."

"Abby, don't go. It'll be okay, you'll live."

I saw everything through tunnels now.

"Dad, I got a knife through my back. I'm dying. Not even a demi-god can prevent that."

"Dude, you're taking this really well." Apollo said.

"Apollo! Not the time!" Hades snarled.

"Sorry man."

"Apollo," I said quietly. "I'm a dudette."

"Oh yeah..."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"See ya in Hell."

And I let myself plummet towards the bottom of the seemingly never ending hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chap, here ya go. I'm trying to write a couple before state testing, because then i'll be to busy to do ANYTHING, and I'll be in shock of having so little hw after for a while, so after about chap 3 don't expect me to update for a while. okay, here is Chapter 3. Techinally chapter 1, but whatever. Okay, here I go.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own ANYTHING of Percy Jackson, but then again, I only mentioned him once. :D**

Chapter 1

"Abigail Salamanca Veene. Do you wish to go for Rebirth in the River Stix, erasing all memories of your life and who you are?"

"Yes."

I stood before the council. The people judging me were Shakespeare, Hades, Ben Franklin, and Elvis Presley. Hades looked sad, depressed even.

"Daughter, are you sure?"

"Yes dad."

"Very well." Hades still did not want me to go, but not even he could not persuade the mind of the dead.

"Then come." My dad said, and stood up. He walked over to me, and breezed past. I turned and followed. He walked to the river, and stood at the bank.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you again for that day."

"Anytime."

"Yes well, I'll miss you."

"Um, thanks?"

"Okay."

"I just walk in?"

He nodded.

"Well, goodbye dad."

"Abby, when you get in there, no one knows what it feels like. No one remembers."

"I know."

"Well, go on, if you're ready."

I went to the edge of the river, and I turned back.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Was Nico you're favorite?"

"Nico is a brave man now. He helped in the second war of the Gods." He said carefully. I hung my head.

"I understand."

"But he is not my favorite."

I raised my head. My eyebrow raised.

"You are."

I smiled.

"Thank you dad."

And I stepped in.

It burned. It felt like lava. Filling in every pore and hole in my body. I wanted to scream. I couldn't. I was frozen. I was-

Wait, who am I?

Where am I?

What am I doing?

Help! Help!

AHHH!

what the heck?

Who am I?

I feel, Wait, what the heck?

Ummm....

???????????????

*************

I'm five, blowing out my birthday candles.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Izzy! Happy birthday to you!" Sang my family, my brother Ben, my mom, my dad, and my sister, Abby. Even our dog, Kio, howled happily.

Since I was five at the time, I don't really remember anything else. When my memory became clear and focused, I was ten. But, ten wasn't and important year. The day I turned twelve is though. I was sitting at home, alone, waiting for my father to come home. It was the day before my birthday, and he was going birthday shopping. I was haaaapppy. And excited. Oh, but let me introduce myself. My name is Izabella Depkey, but call me Izzy. Everyone does. Right now, I'm eleven. My birthday is in about six hours. We live on a highway, a really busy one too. I peered out my window, and saw my dad's car coming close to the driveway. I smiled, but my elation turned to horror as a blue toyota came speeding down the road. I heard the honk, and the crunch of metal as my mom's car crumpled in the impact.

"NO!" I screamed. The toyota screeched to a stop, and I screamed a wordless cry of plea. I zipped outside, and ran to the crumpled car. I felt something in my memory stir, but I shoved it away.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" An incredibly tearful woman cried, getting out of her car. "The brake wouldn't work, you know about the recall, I'm so sorry!" She was wailing now. I tried to open the door to the car, but it was stuck. The woman already had her cell phone out, and she was on the phone with 911. Cops and an ambulance came quickly, but too slow for me. I was pounding on the car now, trying to break the window. I couldn't see anything in there, and I was afraid to look. A cop shoved me out of the way, and used the jaws of life to cut open the door. I tripped over a stray rock, and was sitting motionless on the grass, watching the cop. He peered inside, and dragged my father out. I watched the ambulance people come and look for a pulse. I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear the news in my heart I already knew. When I opened them, I saw a cop questioning the woman, and a black cover over my dad.

The body of my dad.

He was dead.

And everything came back to me.

The dip in the Styx.

Me saving my father.

Camp Half-blood.

Demi-gods.

Chiron.

Charon.

Cabin two.

Hades.

Zeus.

Prometheus.

Abby.

My old name!

Abby!

I'm Abby!

Not Izzy.

Oh my god.

Oh my _GOD._

Holy crap.

Or do I mean Oh my Gods?

OH MY GOD

OH MY GODS.

Oh no,

No, no, no.

I'm Izabella Depkey, Not Abigail.

Or, am I?

A cop placed a hand on me, and I jerked back to reality.

"Do you have a mother?"

"No. She.... disappeared when I was three."

"Any relatives?"

"No."

"I see. Well, you're going to need to go to a foster care then."

"What?"

"You're an orphan. What's your name?"

What _was _my name?

Abby or Izzy?

"Azzy." I lied, making a mix of the two.

"Azzy?"

"Yeah." I said. He took a note in his notepad.

"How old are you?"

"Umm, Twelve."

"Birthday?"

"4/24/98"

"So your still eleven?"

"C'mon, my birthday's in a couple hours."

"Yes well..."

Then, I realized that I would be going to foster care. The cop turned around and I made a run for it. I ran out of my driveway and along the road. I ran and ran toward the bus station. The bus was just pulling up. I fished about eight dollars for the fare. I climbed up and gave the driver the money. He nodded.

"Wait, is this going to New York?"

"Yep Darlin'." He said gruffly.

"Good." I sighed. "How long is the ride?"

"Oh, not much longer then an hour, maybe two."

"Okay." I took a seat near the back, because that's where the engines were, and the engines make the back of the bus warmer then the rest. I settled in for the trip, hoping to still be able to reach my destination. I still couldn't believe my old life. How could I not remember it before? I remember everything, crystal clear. I even remember my own death. Weird. But I knew what I had to do.

I was going to see a couple of old friends, and old places.

I was going to my old home.

I was going to Camp Half-Blood.

**Good? I know the other was short, but if you read the top, it said PROLOUGE. So yeah. If this is good, thank you. :D :D :D **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, R&R. Please. I accept anonymous reviewers openly, okay? And please please please R&R. If you do, You get.....**

**Wait for it....**

**Waaaiit....**

**Your very own....**

**Virtual.....**

**POTATO!!!!!**

**WOOHOO!!!!!**

**POTATO!**

**Now review. Seriously. Now. Go. What are you waiting for? Oh, and no, Abby/Izzy's mom is NOT a goddess, in case you're wondering. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Third chap, this might be the last one for a while, or a might add another before i won't be updating for a while, STUPID STATE TESTING!!! Or, I'll update a alot cuz of no hw. ... So yeah.... Anyway. I'm prone to writing short chapters, I just thought you should know that about me. :D**

**An example would be all of my other stories. So yeah. Okay, um.... Here i go... Where were we? Oh yeah..... Wow, I say 'yeah' a lot...**

Chapter Two. **(I KNOW WHAT IT SAYS)**

A giant bump woke me from my horrific dreams. I could still feel the burning ache of the Styx, and how scared I was when I couldn't remember anything for the few minutes. I remember my old father, Not Hades. I wondered what camp looked like now.

_Probably different _I told myself. I thought about my best friend, Seri, who I just knew survived the attack. I thought about the legendary Percy Jackson, and how we were friends before he got too old for camp. I think he was dating Annabeth still, a pretty, nice blond girl from the Athena cabin. They were like, best friends, them and Grover Underwood. Anyway... the bus pulled to a stop near a grassy park.

"Central Park! Last stop!" The bus driver said. I realized only me and a man with a big black dog were still on. I got up, and walked outside, into the fresh air. I walked out of the park, and on the sidewalk, looking for a familiar place. I came to a stop in front of the most visited places in the world.

The Empire State Building.

I smiled, and laughed. People looked at me strangely. I didn't care. This is where Percy fought in the Second Titan War, when I was only a couple years old. I looked around, saw the doorman. I knew if I were still a half-blood, this is where I would go to get to Olympus. I wondered if a God was standing in front of me, I would still see them. After all, I remembered my old life even though I bathed in the Styx. After a while, a security guard came to me and told me to go away. I obeyed, and walked outside again. Hmm... How can I get to camp?

A brilliant idea came to me. I put two fingers in my mouth, and blew a sharp, clear whistle. I didn't know if it would work, but hey, it was worth a shot. To my great satisfaction, a horse with sturdy wings landed in front of me. It sniffed me, and backed away.

"Hey, girl! It's me, remember?" I laughed softly. The pegasus froze. She peered at me for a moment. And backed away some more.

"Groz, it's me girl! Abby!" Her head picked up instantly.

"I need you to take me to camp, before someone calls the cops."

Again, people were looking at me incredibly strangely, and I didn't hold it against them. I mean, to me, I saw a pegasus standing on the middle of a sidewalk, with a young girl talking to it. To other people though, depending how strong the Mist was, they either saw me talking to thin air, or a horse. Either way, I wasn't going to be undisturbed for long. Finally, after about five minutes of coaxing, Groz finally came up to me. I hopped on her, and squeezed my legs. She took off, and I used a trick Chiron taught me long ago. I snapped my fingers clearly, and I said,

"You didn't see a thing!"

But all the mortals continued looking up at me. Uh-oh. I don't think that worked.

"Faster girl! Higher!"

Soon, we were soaring over the Hudson river, high up in the air. I enjoyed the sight, remembering my days at camp. All too soon, we were on the top of the hill, where Groz landed.

I saw the sacred pine tree, where the Golden Fleece was hanging from a branch. But the dragon the protected the border was gone. That couldn't be good. I saw the Big House, but that didn't mean that I could cross the barrier. Groz walked through, and looked at me, as if asking me to come.

"I-I don't know if I can, Groz."

She seemed to understand, but then she opened her great wings and flew to the stables. I gulped. Time to test it. I took a step toward the tree. And another. And another, until I was three steps away from the tree.

I took one step.

Second.

I braced myself for the third, and moved my feet. I closed my eyes, not wanting to face the bad news.

But I felt no restriction.

I took another step, still not opening my eyes. After about ten steps, I opened them.

I saw my old home. Camp Half-blood was still standing. I breathed a sigh of relief for everything.

"Yes!" I cheered quietly. I ran down the hill, toward the cabins. I opened the door to mine, and sat on the perfectly made bed. It looked exactly as I had left it. The dark brown walls, the soft black carpet, and the single bunk that sat upon a dirt mound. My dresser was empty, as I checked, along with the closet. That meant my father hadn't had any other children. I wondered if he knew about my situation. I went back outside, and went to Seri's cabin. I knocked on the door to six, Aphrodite. A small girl opened it.

"Who are you?" She said.

"I'm new here."

"Yeah, so why are you here?"

"Chiron wanted me to get Seri." I said tensely. What if Seri didn't go to camp anymore? What if she had died? What if What if what if?

"SERI!" The small girl shouted. "CHIRON WANTS YOU!"

And my best friend Seri came out.

"Thanks Callay." Seri said. Callay shut the door.

"Why does Chiron want me?" She asked me.

"Um, he doesn't." I said. Seri looked up immediately. She tensed.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Come here," I said, sitting down on a rock. She sat, but on the grass a few feet away.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"You won't believe me." I said softly.

"Try me. I've been through more then you have, you wouldn't believe a second of my life."

"Wanna bet?" I said.

"Sure."

We shook on it.

"Okay, let me explain. But first, you have to promise to believe me. I'll give proof."

"Fine."

"Hi Seri, I'm you're long lost friend, Abby."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"No, I'm not lying. I promise."

"Okay then, tell me the story behind, Peanut Brittle."

I burst out laughing.

"That was funny!" I laughed. "Good times good times! But okay, we were sneaking out of camp one day on our Pegasi, and we went to the city, and some man who could see through the Mist couldn't think of the word, 'Police' So, he was apparently shouting every 'P' word out there. And he thought he remembered it when he said 'PEANUT BRITTLE' we were laughing so hard, we went back to camp, and got caught 'cuz we were so loud."

Seri's eyes welled up with tears.

"Fine, you know that... Umm... Tell me, what did you always call me?"

"Sheri, Sheri, sweet caroline."

"Why?"

"Cause i became obsessed with the song, 'Cool guys don't look at explosions'"

"Oh my gods. It IS you!"

"Yeah."

And we hugged.

"Tell me EVERYTHING."

"Okay, but before I do, I have to tell you one thing."

"What?"

"I bathed in the Styx, and remember everything."

"Oh my gods."

"I know."

And then I told her. I told her everything. it took a half an hour.

"You know, I should probably tell you..." Seri said.

"What??"

"You know Nathin from Dionysus cabin?"

"Yeah?"

"He cried the most at you're funeral. He loved you Abby."

"What??!!?!?"

"It's true. But, he, um. Died."

"Shocker." I grumbled.

"Quest. Manticore."

"Oh, thanks for telling me."

"No prob."

"So... When should I want to tell Chiron?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight, lets have a sleepover at my cabin. I need to tell you something." Seri said.

"Um... Okay...?"

"Yes. You look like a stinking mortal. And you _smell! _You need an Aphrodite makeover. I'm sure everyone will be willing to help."

"No, please no!" I begged.

"Oh yes!" She giggled. "You put me through the worst years of my life, and I'm getting even. So, Abigail Veene, prepare to get pretty!"

**I ran out of ideas halfway through this, so thats why. I know this chap pretty much stinks, but I'll make up for it. I promise. A certain someone is going to make a suprise appearance!!!! Lol.... So yah, tell me what you think, PLEEEAASSSEE!!!! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here, third chapter. I don't have a lot to say, except that I really don't know where I'm taking this.... If you have an idea for a plot, then feel free to leave a review and say so. I might do something.... Hmmm, but thats pretty common.... I don't know. Anyway, here.**

**Chapter Three.**

"Ugh. Seri! She's gonna take us all night!" The girl who answered the door, Callay, pouted.

"Aww, Yes! A challenge!" Another girl cheered.

Seri sat me down in a haircutting chair. I gulped.

"Girls," She started.

"And guys!" One boy said, from his bed.

"You don't count." Seri said. "This is Abby. She needs help. Fashion help, that is. We need to cut her hair, give her a new outfit, and do her makeup."

"Um, Seri? Wasn't Abby-" The girl who had talked was elbowed in the gut. "you're old best friend?" She finished despite the glares of all the others.

"Yes. She still is." Seri snapped. "Now c'mon. We have a lot to do."

Seri briskly set to work. A pair of sleek silver scissors appeared in her hands. She wheeled me to a mirror.

Surprisingly, Callay was the first to move from the crowd of Aphrodite's kids. She picked up a pair of scissors, and nodded to Seri.

"Lets do this."

They both set to work. I heard the _snip snip snip _of scissors against my hair. I saw the light brown locks fall to the floor. They put some goop in it, and molded it. They washed and conditioned, and dried. They gave me some clothes and made me put them on. Then, they sat me in the chair again and they put some more globs of stuff on my face. Finally, _finally, _they finished.

"I think we did good. What do you think Callay?"

"Pretty dang well!"

"Okay, Abby, look. See what we did."

They stood back as I stood up. I looked into one of the many full length mirrors.

"So-o-o, Whaddya think?" Seri begged. I was speechless. I haven't decided if it was good or bad yet though. My light brown hair now had bangs and blond highlights. It was also about two inches shorter, now up to my shoulder blades. My eyes had a soft coating of light gold eyeshadow, which went well with my green eyes. I was wearing a sea green skirt up to my knees, and a white tank top. I looked like one of those people on a commercial walking on a beach for like, E-harmony or something lovey-dovey like that.

"Abby!" Seri said.

"I-I-I guess I like it." I said after a while.

Callay and Seri high-fived each other.

"Mission Accomplished."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and everyone froze. Everyone knew Aphrodite kids weren't supposed to give makeovers without permission.

"Abby! Hide!" Callay hissed. She literally shoved me under a bed, and threw a bunch of covers over me.

"Who's there?" Seri called.

"Chiron." Chiron said loudly.

"Oh," There was a patter of footsteps as she walked over to the door. "Yeah?"

"I heard that a new camper arrived..."

"Oh, really? Cool! Where is... Wait? Girl or boy?"

Whoa. Seri was _good!_

"I heard it was a girl, and that she got here without a scene."

"Can I see her?"

"I heard she was here."

"Well, she's not... just us."

"May I come in?"

"Um..."

"Sure ya can." Callay said warmly. Seri glared at her.

"Thank you." Chiron said. He galloped in.

"See? No one here!" Seri said. "You can leave."

"No just yet."

Seri's cheeks turned beet red. "Sorry Chiron."

He sniffed. I heard the sound. He galloped over to me.

"You must try better next time." He said. I closed my eyes and prayed. He lifted up the covers.

"And who must you be?"

I waved.

"This is Abby." Seri said.

"Girls, girls."

"And boy!" The boy from the bed called. He was still reading a magazine.

"You didn't take part in it though, did you?"

"No."

"Okay then. Girls, who is this?"

I stood up, and dusted myself off. I stuck my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Abby Veene."

Chiron's eyes went wide. His face turned pale.

"No..."

"Yes." I said.

"She's not a halfblodo though." Callay said quietly. "I can tell."

"So can I. She's more like, a 10% blood." Chiron said. "You've got some godly blood in you."

"I know."

"Who are you?"

"She's-" Seri started.

"I didn't ask you!" Chiron snarled. I paled this time. Chiron was never _not _calm. It scared me. "This is of vital importance. Explain. _Now._"

"I'm Abigail Salamanca Veene. I died in the fight on 4/3/98. My father was Hades, God of the Underworld. Prometheus tried to kill him, but killed me instead. Seri is my best friend, she used to be two years younger then me, but now she's about ten years older. I think she's supposed to leave like, next year... Anyway, I went for rebirth by bathing in the Styx, but today my dad died, no not Hades, and I remembered everything. I don't know how, or why. But I knew I had to come here. I just knew. I don't know how I got past the barrier, or anything. I do know that the Mist trick you taught me when I was young didn't work. What did work though, is when I called Groz. I came here, and Seri and Callay gave me a makeover."

"No, no no no." Chiron muttered. "This can't be happening. No. It can't be."

"What can't be?" I asked. I knew something was wrong. I knew from the second I had remembered everything.

"We must get to Olympus. Now. We need the fastest way possible. Argus would be too slow, we can't drive... Oh yes, Dionysus. Come Abby. You too Seri."

"Why me?" Seri looked terrified. She never liked going to Olympus. Ever.

Chiron didn't answer. He took me and lifted me onto his back. He did the same with Seri. I was stunned. He _never_ let anyone sit on his back. He galloped outside, and we hung on desperately. He galloped to the Big House, and we went inside.

"DIONYSUS!" He bellowed. Mr. D appeared in front of us.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"I need you to teleport us to Olympus." Chiron said urgently. "She's back."

Mr. D tensed.

"Yes, yes." He waved his hand, and we were wrapped in vines. They tightened, along with my fear. Mr. D never, ever, EVER, got all worked up like that. This was bad. Very bad. The vines released their grip, and we were in the lobby of the Empire State Building. Chiron wheeled to the desk,(somehow he had gotten in his wheelchair and we were on our feet) and spoke softly to the man. He nodded, and gave us a key. We ran to the elevator, and clicked the 600 button. We shot up, and before I knew it, we were in the throne room. A few stray gods and Goddesses were there. I recognized Hermes, Artemis, and a couple others. Chiron went to Hermes, and spoke in words I could just make out.

"Get Zeus. Tell him, The time has come."

**Huh? Good? Like the cliffy? I do. I think I'm gonna do this, I know it's a little cliche and all, but It was the 1st I could think of, and I need to get off the computer. Anyway, here. Like it? Remember, R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! And for the long/short chapter situation, I'm trying to make this long. I hope I'm doing good! Okay, well, cya for now! AND R&R, I DEMAND YOU! YOU WILL FACE ZEUS'S WRATH IF YOU DON'T! Seriously, R&R!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm trying to update fast! So, if this is fast, (which I think it is) Good. You're not crazy! If you think it's slow.... YOUR too fast. Okay, R&R, I accept flamers, and I don't think I've gotten any yet.... But of you DO flame, don't try to be too harsh. Please??!!? Okay. Except for you Ashley, and FYI, I did spell Abigail right. Lol, told you. Okay, well. Oh yeah, in this chap, Seri shares a secret...! Here. Oh, I forgot this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any piece of brilliance by Rick Riordan. At all. I promise. And the reason for that is because I am not him. If I was, do you think I'd be wasting my time on this site? Nuh-uh. I'd be getting my publishers to publish my stuff!**

Chapter six.

Hermes nodded and poofed in a flash of yellow light.

"Chiron! Explain what's going on!" I demanded.

"Patience child."

"_No." _I said. "I won't wait. Tell me _now." _

He looked at me with sad, brown eyes.

"I can't. It's not my position."

"Chiron, I-I-I-" Seri stuttered. Seri? Let me tell you a fact about her. Walk on a runway in front of thousands of people in more ridiculous outfits then Lady Gaga's worst would be her dream, but stand on Mount Olympus? She's terrified. And not because of the Gods and Goddesses, no she loves that part. Nope. It was the heights. Standing 6000 feet above ground isn't exactly her favorite thing to do.

"Chiron, I want to know-"

A flash of light, a yelp interuppted me.

"Ugh, I HATE transporting." Zeus grumbled. Then, he stood up straight, and looked at me.

"Are you Abigail Veene?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He turned to Chiron, his eyes questioning.

"My lord, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but this is important. The lives of EVERYONE depend on it." Chiron said urgently.

"I'm aware. Does she know who she is?"

"No."

"I'm Abigail-"

"Shush."

"You know what? No. I won't shut up! SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Child. You must go-"

"I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere. Until. Someone. Explains. What's. Going. On." I said, deathly quiet, my nostrils flaring.

"This child has some fight in her. That's good. It will help when she goes over." Zeus commented.

"Goes. _WHERE?" _I screamed, losing it. "TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?!"

"Child, you are powerful. More powerful then even _my _dreams. And since you are so powerful, you can also be used as a weapon. A deadly weapon. You are to be protected here at all costs."

"What?"

"Well, um, sir? My lord? What am I doing here then?" Seri asked.

"You are important as well."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Um, okay...."

"Indeed. Now, Child, we must get you to-"

I never did find out where they must get me, because all of a sudden, all the torches that lit the throne room went out. And to my surprise, so did the fire of Hestia.

"Hey? What's going on!?" I shouted.

"No no no no, not good." Zeus murmured. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders.

"HE-" I screamed. The hands were put over my mouth, and I bit them as hard as I could. For a moment, They were released.

"HELP!" I screamed again. "THEY'RE TAKING-" And they were back. I felt them knee my back, and slam something into my head. Everything was fuzzy.

"Abigail? Where are you?" Chiron shouted. I screamed through the hands. They clamped down harder. I heard hoofbeats, and cursing.

"Do not follow us." A strong voice said calmly. "There is no way to find her." And they slammed something incredibly hard on my head, releasing their grip on my mouth for a second. I cried out softly before everything went out of focus and fell apart. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was,

"Survive at all costs Abby." It was spoken by Chiron. "All. Costs."

And I was out.

**************

*

******

*

**************

When I woke up, I was in a cold, airy room. With no roof. The walls were falling apart. Wait, no. There was a roof. It was made of black rock with shining gems on it. It looked like the night sky. Everything was still fuzzy. I tried to sit up, and moaned with the dizziness. And the pain. My back and head felt like they were going to break open.

"Abby?" A heard a voice ask.

"Seri? They took you too?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, I'm here right?"

"What did they do? Where are you?"

"I do not know. Oh, and in the day, there's a little light, and um, I don't think they treated you too well."

"What do I look like?"

"Welllllll, your eye is black, and you're bruised all over, for one thing."

"That's two."

"Sorry. Oh, and you have a giant bump on your temple, and your bleeding in a bunch of places."

"Great. Well, at least I'm alive huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ladies. Get up. Prometheus wants you." A large man boomed. He was speaking from a small door, and he had to bend down to speak to us. He reached inside, and grabbed us with his hands.

"Get your paws off me!" Seri shrieked. "This dress is a Coco Chanel _original!" _

_"_Shuttup." He growled. He carried us to a large, spacious room. On a golden throne sat Prometheus.

"Sit. Now." He demanded.

We sat on the cold floor.

"I'm not wasting precious time with pleasantries," He started. "I know who you are, you know who I am. You have what I want, understand?"

"What are you _talking _about?" I ask, angry.

"You have the Gift." He said, looking at me. "And you have the spirit." He said, looking at Seri. She turned white.

"What?" I said. "What gift? And what spirit? The only 'spirit' I know of is the spirit of the..."

Oh.

No way.

Seri's the spirit of the Oracle?!?!?

"You're the spirit of the oracle?" I demand.

Seri nods weakly.

"Why?"

"Well, after you died so courageously-"

"I saved my father! I did what was right!"

"Still, you died a hero. Anyway, I felt like a dumb old piece of crap. Worthless. Alone." She said quietly. "So I like, I don't know how to say it.... Applied? Signed up? For the spirit. I wanted to _be _something!" She said.

"I guess Aphrodite wasn't too happy about that." I say. "I mean, the Goddess of love's daughter is giving it up all together?"

"I know. She was furious at me. She, she cursed me with an outbreak of zits."

"Horrible."

"I _know!" _

_"GIRLS!" _Prometheus shouted. "Not the time. Now, tell me what I want to know."

"Never." I snapped. Really only because I had know idea what he was talking about.

"Okay, if you'll be that way, you must be punished."

"Try me." I sneered. Not the best thing to do in front of a Titan, Yeah, yeah, I've heard this all before.

"Okay. I will." He said simply. "Nemisis, Come here."

Nemisis? I thought. "Who's that?"

"I am the God of Punishment. Nemisis said.

"Great. Just what I need." I grumbled. Nemisis glared at me, then turned to Prometheus.

"What level of punishment?" She asked.

"Start low, end High. Stop when I say." He replied.

"Fine." She looked at me. I felt a shock of pain go through my body. It wasn't very strong, but it still hurt. It ached all over.

"Ow."

"Oh, it gets worse." She laughed.

"I have one request." Prometheus said.

"What?"

"Win the war for us."

"No." Meanwhile I was thinking, _what war?_

The pain got worse. I couldn't move, I felt like I got too close to a fire, really close, but wasn't yet in it.

"Win the war."

"NO!"

The pain intensified. I felt like I was in the fire now.

"Win the war for us, and the pain will stop."

"NO! I HATE YOU! I WON'T! I REFUSE!" I shouted.

"Nemisis, turn it up."

I felt like I was being electrocuted. My head was about to explode. She was talking in my head, telling me horrible things. She showed me pictures of horrible things. I gasped.

"Will you win the war for us?"

"No."

The pain got thirty times worse. I felt like I couldn't breathe, pressure was building up in my lungs, I needed air, I couldn't breathe.

"Stop!" Seri wailed.

"No. She needs to give in." Prometheus told her.

I gasped for air, couldn't breathe, my eyes bulged. I felt like I was on fire and being shocked at the same time. I need air. Help.

"NO!" I shouted. "I WON'T!"

_You will eventually. _A little voice in my head told me. _You won't be able to take the pain._

I will. I told myself. I will. I won't give them what they want.

"Nemisis? As high as you can go, but don't kill her."

My head was exploding. I _wanted _to die. My ribs were collapsing. My lungs were deflating. I was going to lose. I needed to die.

"Kill me." I begged. "It'll go away, just kill me!"

"Tell me you will be on our side for the war, and follow through with your promise, and the pain will go away."

"I'll... I'll be-"

"NO! ABBY! NO!" Seri shouted, she was back against the wall, behind me. "NO!"

Her voice brought me back to reality.

"A little more..." Prometheus said. He sounded almost happy.

He got off his throne and walked toward me, almost as if to watch me suffer. Instinctively, I threw my hands out in front of me, and the scariest thing happened.

A bright flash of red light, so bright I had to close my eyes, shot out from my hands. It was so powerful, it threw me back because of the sheer force of it. I hit my head on the wall of the room, and the light stopped. When my eyes adjusted, everything in front of me was on fire. Prometheus and Nemisis included.

"CHILD! YOU WILL PAY!" Prometheus boomed.

I glanced behind me and saw Seri looking up at me, her eyes full of awe and fear. Then, I took her hand and did the only logical thing that came to mind.

I ran.

**Likey likey? Pleassssee?!?!?!?!?!? I have to admit, I got the idea for the lights coming out of her hand from the book, GONE, and HUNGER, both of which I DO NOT OWN! Okay, remember, R&R. AND YOU GET A POTATO!!!**

**HAHAH A POTATO!! AND LOOK, ADD A Z AND IT LOOKS COOLER!**

**POTATOEZ!**

**HAHAHAH!!!**

**Seriosously. R&R!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, sorry, I forgot Nemesis was the goddess of balance, sorry. I make mistakes, i'm only human! Okay, here's the chap, but i saw i only got a few reviews for the last chap, which I think is the best yet. (the chap, not the reviews) And here. You. Go...! Oh, by the way, get tickets to see Cirque Du Soleil, AMAZING! WOOHOO!!!!!!!! I got a t-shirt. Heheheheheheh.**

**Chapter 8 (I think. I'm losing track.)**

Lets face it. I'm not the most athletic person. Far from it, in fact. Never have been, never will. Well, then again, I never thought I would remember everything about my old life... So i guess anything is possible. I was running, running running as far as I could, only hoping Seri was following. I didn't dare to look back. I heard screams from the cavern, and loud footsteps. I was screaming curses in my head, because I didn't want to waste my breath. I made random turns, until I literally ran into a girl, who looked a little younger then me. I halted, and thankfully, I saw Seri coming up next to me. The girl who had extremely messy dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a T-shirt and athletic shorts. She looked scared, but brave too. Ready to face anything. I wished I had a weapon.

"You human?" I growled.

"Yes." She said firmly. "Are you?"

"Yeah." I heard footsteps behind us. "No time for pleasantries. We gotta go." I started to run, not really caring if the new girl was following. I felt a breeze, and instinctively, I followed it. I burst into sunlight, and I was falling. I twisted myself in midair, and saw the door I had burst through was a trap, and you would just fall down down down. I twisted myself again, and saw we were plummeting toward a lake.

"Oh Gods." Seri screamed. "POSEIDON, SAVE US PLEASE!"

I heard a really high pitched scream. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the new girl screaming. Her eyes were wide.

And we hit water.

The first thing I realized:

I wasn't dead.

Second?

I was okay.

Third?

The water was the clearest blue I'd ever seen. Clean and clear. Weird, because from the air, it had looked like it was a deep blue.

_Thank you Poseidon, I owe ya one. _I thought. I was a great swimmer, according to my old swim team coach, and I was trained to hold my breath for a long time. I could hold it for five minutes on a good day. I swam to the top, and tried to look for Seri. I saw nothing, so I went back down. I swam around, and found the new girl. I beckoned her to go to the surface, and she obeyed.

"Did you see the other girl that was here?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I tried to look."

"Dang." I said. "Well, who are you?"

"Emma." She said. She brushed her wet longish hair out of her face.

"Yeah, well, Hi. I'm Abby."

"Cool."

Without warning, she ducked underwater, and I saw her swim down. I followed her immediately. She was already coming back up, gripping an unconcious Seri behind her. I went to help her. I took Seri's other arm, and we swam up to the surface. We swam away from the big cave, to the other bank. It was bare. No trees. No brush. Nothing to cover us. If they had a gun, we'd be dead in ten seconds flat. I placed Seri on the muddy edge.

"So, you know CPR?" I asked hopefully.

"Not at all." She replied.

"Well, that's not good."

"Nope."

"Well, I think there was an old-" I was interuppted by a violent coughing sound. I glanced down, and saw Seri hacking up water.

"Are you okay?" I asked her when she seemed to calm down. Seri nodded.

"Well, come on. We should get going before they come for us." I told them.

"Agreed." Said Seri.

We got up and started walking. I couldn't help but looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was following. We were about a half mile away when I heard a sharp, ping ping ping, hitting the dry dirt.

"Dammit!" I cried. "Run!"

And so we did. We ran for our lives, the sharp sound of bullets hitting the ground close to us. We running for about fifty feet when I head Emma cry out it pain. She tripped and stumbled, did a somersault, and lay still on the ground. I picked her up, and basically dragged her away. The bullets were still hitting everywhere, and I was screaming wordlessly.

"WHY?!" Seri screeched. "STOP THIS! WE'RE ONLY KIDS!"

"Seri, we need to run." I gasped. "There's no time."

The bullets were coming more and more, but not as fast. Emma was bleeding badly, I'm guessing she was shot in the stomach. We were so far away the cave was a speck in the grassland, but the bullets kept coming. Finally, they stopped, far behind us. I placed Emma on the ground, and put my hands on her bloody wound.

"Who is she?" Seri asked.

"Her name is Emma." I said. "I ran into her in the cave when we escaped."

"She got shot?"

"Yeah, I'm really surprised that we didn't, and that she only got shot once."

"Well, you know what they say: Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, can I have your jacket? I need to wrap this wound."

"'Kay." Seri took of her white shawl and handed it to me, reluctantly.

"Let me guess, Charlie Dione?"

"No, today is National Channel rememberance day."

"Only you would know that." I muttered. I wrapped the shawl around Emma's stomach, and tied it tight enough to it would hopefully stop the bleeding.

"So, we need to get away from here. Catch a plane to New York or something." Seri said.

"Yeah, that'd be good, IF WE HAD A PLANE!"

"Sorry! I don't think well under pressure!"

"Oh my gods. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you." I said. Seri rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess we can try saying all the names of the Olympians and hope they hear us." I said.

"Okay, on three, shout.... Apollo." She said.

"Why Apollo?"

"'Cause he's cool."

I snorted. "If you say so. Anway.... One... Two... Three!"

"APOLLO!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs. "APOLLO!"

Nothing. Then, a splitting pain in my head, and I crumple to the ground.

"Abby?" Seri asks worridly. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

The pain was nothing compared to the stuff Nemisis gave me a taste of. It was different, but stronger, more painful. But not physically, more metal, basically making me feel like crap.

_"Oh yes." _A voice spoke in my head. _"You're nothing. But you're going to come back. You're going to come back and serve as my general. You will be under my control. You will win the world for me" _

It was Prometheus.

"NO!" I screamed, Seri looked confused. "I WON'T!" And I screamed again as the pain doubled.

"_Yes. Come back to me." _

It was so tempting. I truly, really wanted to. All the way to my bones and toes. I felt myself getting up and starting to walk.

"Abby? Where are you going?" Seri called.

"Back." I said.

"No!" She took my arm and wrestled me down. She pinned me down, and looked into my eyes.

"Abby. Stop. He's forcing you to do this. Look at me."

I closed my eyes and pushed up with all my might. Seri was strong.

"Abby, ABBY! _Look at me!" _Seri shouted. Then, she did something I thanked her for later.

She smacked me across the face. The evil titan inside me roared in pain. Then, the pain stopped, and I gasped desperately.

"Seri, Seri thank you." I wheezed. I hugged her.

"No problem. But seriously, I think we should get further."

"I wish we could," I said. "But Emma can't walk."

As if on cue I heard her groan. She tried to sit up, and grabbed on air for help. I caught her as she fell back down.

"Abby?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?"

"I do not know. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

She tried to stand up. She succeeded. I gingerly let her go as she took a few steps. Then, she fell. I didn't catch her in time this time, and she hit the ground.

"Dang." I said. She was unconscious again.

"Guess we're carrying her." I said to Seri, and picked up her legs. Seri picked up her arms. We dragged her for about fifteen minutes, and then came to an almost dried up pond. There was a small puddle in the middle, and since Emma was getting heavier by the second, we decided to rest. We placed her down, and Seri ran toward the water.

"Seri! Can you wait?" I said, a little annoyed.

"No." She said. She was already gulping up water.

"Seri! We have to try to IM someone!"

She stopped.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm thirsty!"

"Whatever. Just, try and make mist. I'm sure the sun will make a rainbow."

"Okay." We tried to splash, and such to make a mist, but nothing worked. After about a half hour of trying, the sun was going down, and still no luck.

"Poseidon? Please?" Seri begged. Apparently, someone was listening, because a very, incredibly slight mist appeared. A rainbow was sparkling. I dug a drachma out of a pocket, and threw it in the mist.

"O, Iris, accept my offering!" Seri prayed. The rainbow shimmered, and Seri said, "Mount Olympus!"

The mist got clearer and it showed Mount Olympus.

"ANYONE?" Seri bellowed. "HELLO?"

A beautiful, thin, old looking woman, came into the picture.

"Seri? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes.... And you are...?"

"Oh, excuse me, I'm Hera." The woman said.

"Oh. Lady Hera? Prometheus took us. We escaped. Could we uh..."

"Wait, is Abigail there as well?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank gods."

"Aren't you a goddess? You're praying to yourself?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. We also ran into a girl... Her name's Emma."

"Emma? I've always liked that name."

"Yes, but she's hurt. She got shot, and she's not looking too well."

"Emma? I've always liked that name... Not many demi-gods, er, um, children are named that these days..."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but that's not the point." Seri said, a little desperate.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. What was it you need?"

"I was hoping we could get to Olympus?"

She laughed. "Now what fun would that be?"

"Gee, that's a hard one... Maybe saving a life... and the spirit of Delphi.... oh, and apparently, THE PERSON WHO COULD WIN THE DAMN WAR FOR YOU!"

Seri wasn't one to curse, but when she did, like now, I'm guessing people took her seriously, because Hera's eyes turned cold and hard, and she waved her hand.

"You're lucky I don't blast you to pieces." Hera hissed.

"But you can't. Zeus would destroy you if you killed the oracle."

Hera's form flickered.

"Don't test me."

"I'm not trying to. But I will bend you unless you transport us to Mount Olympus." Seri said simply. I nudged her.

"Seri, don't get us killed." I warned.

"Wise girl." Hera said. "Very well."

And we were transported. I think she made it a little more painful then it had to be, because Seri yelped in pain as we landed on the marble flooring of the Olympus throne room. Hera smirked.

"Next time, I'll throw in a broken arm too." She threatened. Seri shrugged.

"Great."

"Yes well-" Hera was interrupted by an earsplitting:

_BOOM!!_

I felt like I was deaf, and then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A burst of several multicolored flashes, and all the Greek Gods appeared. Zeus shouted something that I couldn't hear, and everyone responded. Artemis grabbed my arm, and handed me a knife. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. I understood. All the Olympians took up fighting stances, and my hearing returned. Zeus was shouting directions, and Hera was handing out weapons. Zeus looked around, and called to Hermes to come to him. He told him a message that I overheard.

"Get Winny. Tell her the war had begun."

Winny was my old mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here, new chap. Cool, huh? DONE with state testing, and I'm going to update MORE! Woohoo! No HW! But still. Hate it. Anyway, nothing much to say, except the disclaimer... Which... I think Iris is going to do.**

**Iris: What? Oh, I can't. I'm busy.**

**Me: What? But you said-**

**Iris: Change of plans!**

**Me: Fine. Apollo will do it.**

**Apollo: *Holds up hands* I got this. **

**Me: I know you do.**

**Apollo: **

_**Can't think of one now**_

_**Oh, here we go, I got one!**_

_**She's not owning this.**_

**Me: Not one of your best, Apollo. Probably one of your worst.**

**Apollo: Well, excuse me, It's hard to be perfect and awesome 24/7 you know!**

**Me: *sighs and shakes head.* Anyway, here we go!**

I'd like to say I took the news of war well. Really, I would. But, I can't. So... I won't. I fainted. Yep, fainted. I fainted. Not when I saw Emma's bullet wound, not when Nemisis attacked me with mental pain. Nope. When I heard there was a war. But, you haven't seen the blood spilled for a victory. You haven't seen the scars left by the endless battles. Physical, and mental. I fought alongside Seri and countless others, half of them are now living in Hades' realm. I fought so hard, and we won. See, I fought in that battle when I was six. Six. I killed people like me, _half-bloods, _when I was six. six years old is when 899 out of 900 kids would be in kindergarten. I was fighting monsters along side my older friend, Kali. Kali was ten and died because of a dracenae wound. I missed her. Anyway, yeah. I fainted when I heard news of the war, and when I came to, Apollo was tending to Emma, and Seri was standing nervously in a corner, out of everyone's way. I sat up, and felt dizzy, but ignored it. Apollo's head turned sharply.

"Sit down kid. You're in shock."

"I'm not a kid." I grumbled, and stood up.

"Sit down, I can't have you risking your health. We need you in tip top condition for when the war comes. I've have foreseen Prometheus is hiding a power even greater then all of the gods combined. I don't know what, or why, but we can be sure it can't be good."

"Damn." I said under my breath.

"The only weapon we have is you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"You remembered."

"So?"

"Remembrance is a rare gift. It's more likely to become a Titan that has the same talents as Zeus, then remember your past life after the Styx."

"Well, I remembered."

"I'm aware."

"So..."

"Dude. Chill."

I smiled, remembering the day of my death.

"Apollo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a dudette."

He smiled, obviously remembering also.

"At least you didn't die this time."

"Well, ya know how I remembered?"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't mean I have to be on your side." I said devilishly. Apollo's eyes turned hard and cold, and a little upset. His smile faded.

"Unfortunately, it does." He said. "If you don't, we would _have _to force you. It's physically impossible for us to lose. We can't."

"Well, you seem oddly out of character." I noted, trying to keep the subject light."

He smiled, but his eyes stayed cold. "You _are _on our side, right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

He turned back to Emma, she wasn't looking to good. Apollo had replaced Seri's shawl with real bandages, and had somehow taken the bullet out. He said it was still probably unlikely she would heal, even after he healed her with his best try. I was trying not to get my hopes up, but it was hard. She was pale, and the skin around her stomach was stained red from blood, despite several attempts to get it off. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, and she was limp. They only way we knew she was alive, was because of Apollo of course. He kept her alive only by keeping her heart beating. Otherwise, she was dead. And sooner or later, probably sooner, because Apollo was getting tired, even for a god.

"Um, Apollo?"

"Hm?" He was tending to Emma, trying to revive her.

"Is she going to-"

I never finished my sentence, because a gorgeous, fifteen year old girl with long, hippie style hair and wearing a tie-dye dress down to her ankles. She had a bluetooth in her ear, and a blackberry clicked to a belt loop. She was talking, and when she saw us, she said, "Oh, hold on Char, I gotta go." and clicked a button.

"Are you Abigail?" Her voice was short and crisp. The no-nonsense type, just like half my teachers at my school.

"Yes."

"Oh, hi Iris." Apollo said.

She ignored him.

"Yes, you have a message from..." She checked her blackberry. "Someone named, Elliot?"

"Yes?" Elliot was a kid from camp, whose dad was named Carlos. His mother was Athena. We were good friends, but he disappeared from camp on a quest a couple weeks ago. He knew about my situation, so that's why he was able to find me.

"He says, 'Get away from Emma now. She's no good. She'll turn against you, please, get rid of her, or leave her.' Understand? Do you want me to repeat it?"

"Um, no, I'm good."

"Very well, I don't usually make house calls, but he told me he overheard Prometheus talking about it, so I thought it was important that no monsters intercepted the message."

"Wait, he overheard Prometheus talking about it?" Apollo interrupted.

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go. Busy busy busy!" She clicked another button on her bluetooth and started talking. Something told me it had nothing to do with business. Maybe it was the fact she was talking something about a barbeque. And a pig. Nothing too pretty. ANYWAY... She waved her hand in farewell, and a rainbow appeared, and she walked on it as if it were solid stairs. She got to the ceiling, winked, and poofed away, her cool voice echoing in the marble throne room.

I was stunned. Apollo's eyebrows where raised, and he lifted his hands from Emma and said, "This calls for a poem."

"Apollo..."

"Eh hem._"_

_"Apollo!" _

_"This cannot be good_

_In fact it means destruction_

_I have foreseen it."_

"Emma wouldn't abandon us like that. I mean, she doesn't look too good either. But, if she was able to talk for herself, she wouldn't abandon us like that, right?"

Of all times, Seri stepped in.

"Well Abby, we just met her, and I've barely heard her say ten words in the few hours she was.. um.. healthy."

I glared at her. "Says the girl who was unconscious half the time."

"I'm just saying," Seri said, who looked extremely annoyed. "That we shouldn't trust someone until we know them."

"Wise words for someone who trusted a squirrel not to run away from home." Don't ask, long story.

"Well, I am the oracle." She shot back.

"Girls, this isn't the time. Prometheus will attack soon, and we must be prepared." Apollo said.

"Since when do you care?" Seri snarled. She was extremely pissed. "When do _any _of you care?"

I felt a strong breeze, and I saw a young woman with an tight dress with a puffy bottom breeze in. I knew who it was instantly.

"Hera. Why are you here?" I asked, making it a point to be polite. I remembered to sit up straight.

"Mnemosyne wants to see me about her brother. She says she has information."

I recalled Mnemosyne was the Titaness of memory. "Why do you want to see the Titaness of memory?" I asked.

"Her realm has nothing to do with it." Hera said.

"Well, anyway, why are you here? Mnemosyne isn't."

"I'm aware. I'm looking for my husband."

"Zeus is probably looking for you. I think he's in Hawaii, enjoying the calm before the storm, I guess."

"Thank you Apollo." Hera said, and walked out.

"Apollo?"

He didn't answer. He was tending to Emma. He wasn't working as hard as he could. We sat in silence until the sun began to set. Which was when Hermes burst in.

"Abigail, you must come to the reef, _now."_

_"_What? Why?"

"Zeus is waiting."

"Abby, go. It's for the best. It means he found something." Apollo said. "I'll take care of Emma, and I won't let her die."

"Well, are you sure?"

"Positive."

I reluctantly left, though I noted Seri stayed behind. Hermes looked at me for a moment.

"You don't happen to be able to run across a country in ten minutes, do you?"

"No, can't say I can."

"Well, fine." He seemed pained, and then finally came to an answer. "Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back."

So, I rode piggyback style on the messenger of the Gods. It was fast, and in what seemed like fifteen seconds, we were in Hawaii, in front of Zeus. He didn't say anything at first.

"Hermes, you may leave."

He nodded, and was gone in an instant and a cloud of sand.

"Abby, you may need to fight in this coming war. We have many recruits, even more so then last time." He sighed. "So much bloodshed for a war. So many wars."

"I know." I said. "How's Thalia doing?"

"She's well. She's going to befighting in the war."

I didn't say anything to that.

"Abby, you're not a half-blood anymore. I don't know how much you can see through the Mist, but a little is better then nothing."

"I know."

A bunch of things happened in the next few seconds, an incredibly bright flash of light appeared, and I went blind for a few seconds. When all was calm again, Zeus was chained to a nearby rock with a gag in his mouth, and Prometheus was standing in front of me.

"How did you-" I started.

"Stop. I'm simply stronger. I have news, Abigail."

"What news?" I spat.

"Abigail, I'm afraid you're going to have to be on my side."

Zeus made a protesting noise.

"No." I growled.

"Must I call Nemisis here again? Oh, and by the way, we have about six of the minor gods on our side. I don't think you want to have that kind of pain thrown on you."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I want to win this war is all."

"Why? Why are you starting this?"

"Zeus hasn't told you yet? I'm surprised. I thought he would've told you what you're fighting for."

"Well, he hasn't, and unless you're going to untie him so he _can_..."

"No. I shall tell you. You see, long, long ago, the Titans created a little something we like to call Raef. It's the most powerful thing in the world, and whoever stands in it's power holds the power to destroy anything in the universe by blinking. But, whoever is in control of it, has a severe side effect. There are exactly 24 beings in the entire universe who can obtain it without simply spontaneously combusting on the spot. 12 of them are the gods, who still suffer extremely from the side effect, so much in fact, they cannot hold it in their presence for long, or they go mad. But, there are 12 others that can have it in their possession without having anything but the implement it was intended for. Power. These 12 beings are the Titans. I think you have guessed why I need this, hm?"

The answer was staring at me smack in the face.

"You need it. You're dying out. The Gods are sucking up all your power, you're being forgotten, aren't you?"

His eyes turned hard and as cold as the Arctic. "No, child. It is Power that we wish. You think we enjoy being punished every waking day of our eternal lives? No."

I had the feeling he was lying to me. But, because I didn't want to get blasted to pieces, I stayed silent.

"Now, where do you think Raef is?" Prometheus said, his voice returning to it's cool indifference. "I created it's hiding place, and it's been there for exactly 12 years now. But, I'm afraid you took it away from it's proper place. And now I'd like it back."

"What are you talking about?" I snarled.

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about. I'd say your friends with it."

"Friends with it?"

"Indeed. You saved it's life, you could've destroyed it, and this war never could have happened. But, you made Apollo save her, and now it's not going anywhere."

Inside, I knew the truth. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew it was true.

"It's true all right. I'm afraid your, 'friend' is the Raef."

I knew it for sure now.

"No." I whispered.

"Oh yes." Prometheus said with glee.

No. It's not her.

"I'm actually glad to say," He started. "Your 'friend' is the Raef."

"It can't be. She's not!" Don't say it. Don't say it.

"Oh, she is. You might know her. She goes by the name, Emma."

Oh. He said it.

**Dun.... dun.... DUNN!!! What's going to happen next? Who knows? I sure don't. Well, I kind of do. Not really though. Anway, I really, really, REALLY hated this chapter. HATE IT! Everyone seems out of character, and I just couldn't concentrate! I promise I'll try to the best of my ability to do better. Oh, and tell me your thoughts about the Raef. I made that up, by the way. I'm serious though, I have NO idea what I'm going to do with this now. Well, a small idea... not really though... Anyway.... Yeah! Cliffy's rule! Woo-hoo!**

**I have to mention, I was going to make this the chapter when the war actually started, but I found out that you have to wait for the action. Trust me, I'm getting there. Okay, here. I'll try to update tomorrow, sorry for any typos or anything. REMEMBER! PICKLE DAISY DOOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! Except for Reaf, Abby, Seri, and Iris's awesome outfit. She got it at Macy's, by the way. Okay, bye for now!**


End file.
